The Snowboard Kids and Digidestined's Adventure...
by Angewomon2000
Summary: The ending of the title is in the Haunted House. When Krystalia kidnaps Jam, Kari, and Mimi from the other kids, the three kids will have to deal with a very evil girl with new life long friends and allies!
1. The Disappearances of the Snowboard Kids...

The Snowboard Kids and Digidestined's Adventure in  
The Haunted House  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Snowboard Kids. ^_^  
  
(scene: Outside the haunted house)  
Slash: Where is Taichi and the others?  
Jam: I'm not sure.  
(Nancy and Tommy come with Matt and Sora)  
Nancy: We're here.  
Tommy: So this is the house? (gulps)  
Matt: It's just a house.  
Sora: A haunted house. (whimpers)  
(Mimi and Kari arrive with backpacks)  
Kari: We got the stuff.  
Mimi: Yep.  
Slash and Jam: Thanks!  
(Taichi, Linda, Koushiro, Wendy, Jyou, Jeanette, Takeru, and Brittany  
arrive)  
Everyone in Taichi's group: Hi!  
Everyone in Slash's group: Hello!  
Jyou: I'm scared.  
Jeanette: Me too.  
(Slash and Jam pushes the door open)  
(Ghosts come out)  
Slash and Jam: (falls down) Aah!  
Sora and Tommy: Oh, no!  
(Linda, Taichi, Wendy, and Koushiro are laughing at them)  
Slash: Hey!  
Linda: (sighs)  
Slash: Come on!  
Wendy: Okay!  
(Everyone except Sora, Tommy, Jyou, and Jeanette follow Slash. Jam  
comes out)  
Jam: Let's go! (pushes them towards the door)  
Tommy and Jyou: (screaming)  
Sora and Jeanette: Aah!  
(They are pushed inside)  
(The door closes by itself)  
Jyou and Jeanette: (sweatdrops)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(scene: In a room)  
(A girl's shadow is seen)  
Girl: So they found my haunted house. I have plans for Jam, Mimi and   
Kari. They were involved in my sister's defeat. I'll capture their  
friends until those 3 kids are by themselves, then torture them in my  
torture chamber, and destroy them and the world will belong to me,   
Krystalia! (evil laugh)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(scene: In the haunted house)  
(The kids see spiderwebs everywhere)  
Girls: Ech! Creepsville!  
Boys: (enjoying the sights) Ooh. ah.  
(Suddenly a mist catches them off guard. After the mist went away,   
Jyou, Taichi, Matt, Slash, Tommy, and Takeru are gone)  
Girls: (shrieking) Where are the boys? (screams)  
Jam: Uh-oh.  
Kari: Big uh-oh!  
Koushiro: Maybe ghosts grabbed them.  
Jeanette: GHOSTS? I think I'm going to faint. (faints)  
Nancy: Let's keep on going and maybe we'll find the others.  
(Linda and Brittany picked up Jeanette and carried her)  
(More mist comes in and when it goes, Koushiro and all except Kari,   
Jam, and Mimi are gone.)  
Kari: I don't like this. Everyone but us are gone.   
Mimi: Everyone. 13 out of 16 kids are gone. Only 3 out of 16 are left.  
Jam: Don't say that!  
Mimi: Sorry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(scene: A chamber where the other kids are shackled to the wall)  
Krystalia: Finally, they're alone. At last, Jam, Kari, Mimi, we finally  
meet face to face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(scene: The 3 remaining kids)  
(The floor starts to glow and lifts the 3 kids)  
Everyone: Where are we? Let us out of here!  
(They disappear)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(scene: A bedroom)  
(The 3 kids are floating in the air and are knocked out)  
Krystalia: Hmm, I don't want to hurt them, so.. (counting the beds in   
the room) There's enough beds, so I put you on the beds.  
(She drops Jam on the first bed, Kari on the second bed, and Mimi on   
the third bed)  
Krystalia: And just to be sure that you three don't escape.. (presses  
a button)  
(Shackles come out of the beds and pins them down)  
Krystalia: Now you three are mine!!! (evil laugh)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen to Jam, Kari, and Mimi now they are captured? Find out  
in the Snowboard Kids and Digidestined's Adventure in the Haunted House  
Part 2! 


	2. They Meet the Evil Force

The Snowboard Kids and Digidestined's Adventure   
in The Haunted House Part 2  
  
Last time, the Snowboard Kids and Digidestined went into the haunted   
house of Krystalia. The group of 16 kids quickly became a group of 3   
kids: Jam, Kari, and Mimi. Krystalia was after those 3 kids for some   
unknown reason. When the 3 kids were alone without their best friends,   
Krystalia had the chance to capture the 3 kids and took them to a   
bedroom, where they were knocked out and shackled to their beds. Let's   
find out what happens to the 3 kids........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(scene: The bedroom)  
(Jam comes out of his state of being knocked out)  
Jam: (groans) Where am I? Mimi? Kari? Hey, why can't I move my arms and   
legs? (He tries to move his arm, but can't) I must still be dazed from   
the bright light that blinded us. I'll go see what's wrong. (turns his   
head to see his arm in a shackle) Uh-oh, this can't be good.  
(The girls snap out of their states of being knocked out, also finding   
their arms and legs in shackles. They try to take their hands out)  
Jam: No use trying, girls. I tried to and couldn't budge anything but   
my fingers.  
Kari: So we're stuck like this?  
Jam: I afraid so.  
Mimi: I'm too young and pretty to die!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(scene: The torture chamber)  
Krystalia: They're awake. (looks at the image of the 3 kids talking   
about stuff from the places they were shackled) It's time to play with   
them. (pushes a button)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(scene: The bedroom)  
(The shackles disappears)  
Kari: We're free!  
Jam: Good. Let's get-  
Mimi: Whoa! Is this against the law of gravity? (hanging on a chair)  
Jam: (hanging on to a bedpost) I think so!   
Kari: (hanging on to another bedpost) Whoa!   
(A hole appears and the three kids are sucked in)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(scene: The torture chamber)  
(The hole opens up, spitting the kids out)  
Jam: Where are we?  
Krystalia: My torture chamber.  
Kari: Who are you?  
Mimi: A torture chamber?! We're going to die!  
Jam: Quiet!  
Krystalia: My name's Krystalia.  
Everyone: Krystalia?  
Krystalia: That's my name, don't wear it out!  
Jam: What are you going to do to us?  
Krystalia: Torture you. Duh.  
Mimi: Oh... (faints)  
Kari: (splashes water on Mimi)  
Mimi: (snaps out) Huh?  
Krystalia: Your first torturing is the bubble quicksand.  
Everyone: What?  
Krystalia: It's quicksand, only it makes you sink to your waist, maybe   
even to your neck, and it's bubbly.  
Mimi: (whimpers)  
Krystalia: But only if I push this blue button, then you'll start   
sinking.   
Mimi: Oh.  
Jam and Kari: (sweatdrops)  
Krystalia: Here we go!  
(The floor with the 3 kids falls, taking them with it)  
Everyone: (screaming)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(scene: The bubble quicksand room)  
(The kids falls onto the bubbles)  
Everyone: Whoa!  
Kari: This is bouncy!  
Mimi: Whoa!  
Jam: Almost like that jello stuff.  
(After they stop bouncing around, Kari carefully stands up)  
(The others follow her lead)  
Mimi: Now where do we go?  
Krystalia: (through microphone) Down.  
Mimi: Down? What do you mean down?  
Jam: (thinks) Down as in sinking?  
Krystalia: Right! (pushes the blue button)  
(The bubbles swallow the kids' feet)  
Kari: Uh-oh! We're sinking!  
Mimi: So am I!  
Jam: Don't stuggle! It'll just make you sink faster!  
Kari and Mimi: (stops moving)  
(The quicksand reaches their legs)  
Mimi: Eew! This stuff's slimy!  
Kari: It feels funny.   
Jam: Don't move, not even your mouths.  
Kari and Mimi: (quiets down)  
(The quicksand reaches their waists, but it keeps on going)  
Kari: We're still sinking!  
Mimi: This is going to wrinkle my shirt!  
Jam: Who cares about your shirt?  
Mimi: Me!  
Kari: (sighs)  
(The quicksand reaches their arms)  
Mimi: Ick! (pulls arms out) It feels gross!  
Kari: I'm not complaining.  
Jam: Me either.  
Mimi: That's you two. I'm different than both of you.   
Jam and Kari: (sighs) Why bother?  
(They stopped sinking)  
Mimi: We stopped!  
Jam: Good.  
(All of a sudden, they are teleported)  
Everyone: (screaming)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(scene: Back to where Krystalia is)  
(Everyone lands at her feet)  
Krystalia: Was it fun?  
Everyone: (shaking their heads) No.  
Krystalia: Good. Now, you three will be separated to different areas.  
Mimi: You mean..  
Kari: We're all by..  
Jam: Ourselves?  
Krystalia: That's right.  
Everyone: (whimpers)  
Krystalia: Here you go!  
(They are teleported to different areas)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now they have been separated. What will happen to Jam, Kari, and Mimi?  
Where are their friends? Find out in the Snowboard Kids and   
Digidestined's Adventure in the Haunted House Part 3! 


	3. Krystalia's First Wave of Torture

The Snowboard Kids and Digidestined's Adventure in the  
Haunted House Part 3  
  
(scene: The captured kids)  
Matt: What-where are we?  
Taichi: I don't know, but haven't you noticed that 3 kids are missing?  
Nancy: I noticed. Jam, Mimi, and Kari are missing.  
Linda: We got to get out of here, but how?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(scene: The spot where Mimi is)  
Mimi: I don't like this at all. What did we ever do to deserve this?  
(She walks around until she discovers something)  
Mimi: What's this? (picks it up)  
(The object she's holding is a locket with a crystal inside)  
Mimi: I better keep this just in case I need it.  
(She puts it in her purse)  
(All of a sudden, a beam of light pops out of the wall and is headed  
straight for Mimi)  
Mimi: Oh, no! (ducks for cover)  
(The beam of light hits the wall and blows up the wall)  
Mimi: Now's my chance!  
(She escapes)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(scene: The spot where Kari is)  
Kari: Look at all these mirrors. There's so many.  
(She looks at one and leaves, but her reflection doesn't)  
(Kari is looking around when she hears something)  
Kari: What was that?  
(She turns around again to see her reflection)  
Kari: Who are you?   
Reflection: I'm you.   
Kari: (starled) How could you be me?  
Reflection: That's simple. You look in the mirror and here I am.  
Kari: Oh, have you seen a boy and another girl?  
Reflection: Why?  
Kari: Because they are my friends.  
Reflection: I think I've seen them. I lead you to them if you get me   
out of here, okay?  
Kari: Okay.  
(Kari uses her crest of Light to try to get her reflection out)  
Kari: (struggling) Come on.   
Reflection: You almost got it, come on.  
(Kari finally managed to get her reflection out)  
Kari: There, I set you free.  
Relflection: Just call me JunJun, that way, we won't get confused.  
Kari: Okay.  
(Kari follows JunJun to the exit)  
Kari: JunJun?  
JunJun: Yeah?  
Kari: Do you know Krystalia?  
JunJun: Of course. I knew when she was five years old.  
Kari: That young, and then she turned evil?  
JunJun: Actually, she turned evil when she was five.  
Kari: Whoa.  
JunJun: Here's the exit.  
Kari: Hey, JunJun, come with me.  
JunJun: Okay. Let me get my disquise on.  
(JunJun transforms into a regular girl)  
Kari: All set?  
JunJun: Yep.  
Kari: Let's go!  
(They escape)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(scene: The spot where Jam is)  
Jam: I wonder where I am.  
(He walks around the place until he sees something)  
Jam: What is this?  
(He picks up the object)  
(The object is a crystal shaped like a heart)  
Jam: Looks like a rare heart crystal.  
(He picks it up and puts it in his pocket)  
(Suddenly, the light that Mimi encountered blows up the wall)  
Jam: Yikes!  
(He barely dodges it)  
(The light blows up the other wall)  
Jam: Mimi, Kari, I'm coming!  
(He escapes)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The 3 kids are gathering allies, but are seperated, and will they   
survive the force of Krystalia? Find out in The Snowboard Kids and  
Digidestined's Adventure in the Haunted House Part 4! 


	4. They Find Each Other Again!

The Snowboard Kids and Digidestined's Adventure   
at the Haunted House Part 4  
  
Well, it seems that our heroes are having a lot of trouble. First, the  
seperation of the group, then Krystalia captures Jam, Kari, and Mimi,  
now she's seperated the three into different rooms. Where are the   
others? Let's find out.  
  
(scene: The other Digidestined and Snowboard Kids)  
Takeru: I hope the three find us.  
Taichi: I'm with you, Takeru. Kari's out there.  
Brittany: Don't forget Jam and Mimi's out there, too.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
(scene: Kari and JunJun walking down the stairway)  
JunJun: So you and your friends were captured by Krystalia?  
Kari: That's true. And now, I'm searching for Jam and Mimi.  
JunJun: Hey, ya ought to be careful in this room.  
Kari: Why-aah!  
(She falls through a hole)  
JunJun: (sighs) Might as well follow her.  
(She jumps as well)  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
scene: Mimi looking for her friends)  
Mimi: Man, how long do I have to walk? (sighs) It must been what  
Krystalia meant by torture. -_-;  
(She looks at the long hallway in front of her)  
Mimi: O_O; Aww, man........  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
(Meanwhile, Krystalia is looking through TV screens at the three   
kids)  
Krystalia: Aww, little Mimi wants to rest her poor feet. Well, I'll   
do just that... by using one of my torture devices, hmm, but which   
one?  
(She looks at her chamber)  
Krystalia: Ah-ha! This one oughta to give her a hard time getting   
her rest! (giggles) She'll have to walk with this! But first things   
first, I got to put her back in the bedroom.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
(scene: back to Mimi)  
Mimi: (on her knees) Oh, will the torture ever stop?  
(Suddenly, the floor starts to move)  
Mimi: I knew it didn't want to stop because I'm moving, but I'm not   
walking!  
(All of a sudden, the floor falls from under her)  
Mimi: Uh-oh....  
(Mimi starts screaming before she lands in a familiar room)  
Mimi: Oh, no, I'm back in the bedroom! Might as well wait it out.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
(scene: Krystalia about to enter the bedroom)  
Krystalia: (unlocking the door)  
Mimi: Huh, who's there?  
Krystalia: Just little old me.  
Mimi: Oh, it's you.  
Krystalia: You're going to another device I have for ya.  
Mimi: -_-; Oh, no.  
Krystalia: Well, off ya go.  
(She presses a pink button and Mimi is teleported to the torture  
device)  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
(scene: The endless stairs)  
(Mimi shows up on the stairs)  
Mimi: (sighs in despair) -_- When will I find the other two?   
Krystalia: (in her room) You'll find them soon, just not now.  
Mimi: All I have to do is reach the top of the stairway and get out of  
this room, so you can't stop me from reaching.  
Krystalia: (thinking) Hee hee hee, she's thinking that she'll get away  
from little old me and my torture device. Well, let's start having fun  
with her. She doesn't know that staircase IS the torture device.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
(scene: Mimi in the stairway)  
Mimi: Oh, look, there's a pretty doll. I'll get it soon enough. Maybe  
it will help me find the others.   
(She starts running towards the doll, but she can't reach it)  
(Within 20 minutes, she collapses due to her running towards the doll)  
Mimi: I'm... too... tired... to... move... (passes out)  
(Krystalia starts to laugh with happiness in her voice, thinking that  
she had destroyed Mimi. She leaves the room)  
Krystalia: (laughing with joy) One down, two to go! I'm on a roll!  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Meanwhile, Jam is still searching for Mimi and Kari)  
Jam: Kari, Mimi, come on and show yourselves!  
(Suddenly, Kari and JunJun falls right on top of him)  
Kari: Yikes!  
JunJun: Oof!  
Jam: Hey, Kari! I found you!  
Kari: No, it's the other way around. I found you.  
JunJun: Kari, you mean " we found you."  
Kari: Oh, yeah!  
Jam: Hey, who's the new girl?  
Kari: This is JunJun, my new friend.  
Jam: Oh, have anyone seen Mimi? I can't find her.  
JunJun: Hang on, I could find her.  
(She closes her eyes and finds Mimi in the endless staircase)  
JunJun: Well, I think she's just two doors down to the right and five  
doors to the left.  
Jam: I'll find her.  
(He follows the directions that JunJun gave him and soon, he finds Mimi  
still passed out. He picks her up and carries her out and follows the  
directions backwards)  
Jam: I found her!  
Mimi: (wakes up) Hey, put me down!  
Jam: Sorry, Mimi, you were unable to walk in your state of knock out,   
so I carried you out and back to our group.  
Kari: I thought I would never see you again, Mimi.  
Mimi: Same here!  
JunJun: Let's find the others, okay?  
The three other kids: Right!  
  
Well, Jam, Mimi, Kari, and JunJun are back together! Find out in Part 5  
to see if they find the other Snowboard Kids and Digidestined! 


End file.
